


天生缘分

by Movingsun



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 补档原作于2018.3.8
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon
Kudos: 3





	天生缘分

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 原作于2018.3.8

天生缘分

姜成勋离开夏威夷的那年，他的好朋友在冲浪时溺水而亡。他和殷志源还有其他几个男孩站在不远处的山包上，目睹救生船将那个男孩的小麦色躯体带上岸，蒙上一层白布。一个女人跪着祷告，肩膀耸动，颤抖着蜷曲身子，像团被揉皱的T恤衫。  
打猎的人爬上来赶他们离开。殷志源去拉姜成勋的手，后者猛地甩开他跑到草丛另一端干呕起来。姜成勋早上没吃饭，吐出来的全是胆汁。殷志源没说什么，蹲在一旁抚摸他的后背，从裤兜里摸出一把钞票和夹杂在其中的几张快餐店纸巾，印着淡绿色的logo。  
他们手牵手下山，殷志源开车，姜成勋坐在副驾驶。他听见殷志源问要不要一起吃晚饭，没等回答就在红灯时候搜索起路线。姜成勋想到不久就要回去，也给妈妈打了电话。他脑袋还是晕晕乎乎昏昏沉沉，没多久就靠在窗户上睡着了。夏季末的赤道阳光还是灼热的，穿过玻璃铺满他的白色外套，淡粉的唇上泛着一层金色。  
晚饭是炸虾和苏打水。殷志源给姜成勋买了一盒甜甜圈，后者把草莓味挑出来塞进哥哥的嘴里。两人坐在沙滩上看晚霞。围观人们早就散了，原来放置遗体的地方坐着一个精瘦的小孩子在挖沙，更远的酒吧闪着五颜六色的霓虹灯，三三两两原住民散着卖椰子水。  
殷志源问姜成勋明天去不去滑伞，海上天气变幻莫测。姜成勋把啃了一口的甜甜圈放回盒子，“不好吃。”  
“后厨没换人啊？”殷志源拈了一点糖霜舔舔指尖。  
“没胃口。”  
“我知道你们说好要一起去看新电影的。”  
“我没想到会这样。”  
和殷志源有些不一样，富家少爷姜成勋从小过的就是鲜活人生。死亡像即将要回去的国度一样未知，字里行间的悲伤苦痛一概不问。他收到的圣埃克苏佩里中只有蓝色水笔写就的“喜欢你”，故意蘸着银色墨。  
“志源哥，你说人生的意义是什么呢。”  
殷志源将甜甜圈打包好，塞到姜成勋怀里，揽着他的肩膀向来处折返。  
“你问我？我也不知道咯。”

姜成勋没赶上一个星期后的葬礼。他转班进入首尔的中学时殷志源代替他去公墓多献了一支白玫瑰。越洋电话还很贵，但那天晚上他们还是打了一个小时电话，殷志源举着手机给他听比基尼海滩的波浪声。  
班上的同学都对姜成勋的夏威夷身份颇感兴趣，但随着时间慢慢逝去，大家也逐渐把他只当成普通一员，长得稍微有点出众，脚踝有道纹身，喜欢买各种各样的甜甜圈和苏打水。他也不常邀请同学去他家里玩，有女生偷偷尾随，发现他独居，回家第一件事是抱着两只猫在院子里晒太阳。晚饭就在便利店买些速食，学校门口的炒年糕和冰镇汉拿山是常配。  
此后女孩子们常在门口塞上信件和礼物，理由都是：Hoony一个人住那么大的房子会孤单的。  
姜成勋把礼物拍下来发给殷志源。殷志源在海边冲浪回来，黑得像个猴，头发湿漉漉还在滴水。他对着姜成勋傻笑：“要不要我来首尔。”  
“什么？”  
“反正我在这边也不上学。”  
“你拉倒吧。”  
结果一个月后姜成勋就被殷志源堵在学校外，提着甜甜圈和鸡爪，问姜成勋喜欢哪种酒。  
还没到寒假，天气已经很冷了。殷志源一看就是没怎么做准备，连爱美的女孩子都穿上了厚衣服，他的薄外套里只有件起了球的毛衣，眼前茫茫一片热气化成的白雾。  
姜成勋用看傻子般的眼神瞧着：“殷志源，你拉倒吧。先去买衣服行不行？”

再后来他们过了一段时间同居生活。有人看见他们在汉江边放风筝，轻飘飘的黄色小鸟断了线漂到江中心；女同学们去给礼物时会在院子里发现弯腰给花圃除草的殷志源，姜成勋请她们进来坐坐，走的时候还送了一些小礼物。  
现在也有同学去聚会了，在草坪上BBQ。殷志源本来开朗不羁，很快就熟络起来。班级聚会时也要姜成勋带着，喝成稀烂，得要弟弟背回家。  
一直到姜成勋上大学。  
开学典礼之后，殷志源突然打包收拾走了所有的东西，闷声不吭又逃回了夏威夷，包括刚来首尔时姜成勋给他买的黑色衣服。直到大二姜成勋才知道这件事，打电话发邮件，早就是空号。暑假回去夏威夷的老家，外来游客挤挤攘攘，他在仓促中被人戴上一圈花环。旧屋子积灰，钢琴很久不弹跑音到没边，卧室里还有姜成勋和殷志源在滑伞那天的合照。  
姜成勋始终没找到殷志源。沧海换桑田，故人远走高飞，旧地重游难复盛景。多余的时间里他沿着沙滩逛了一下午，酒吧拆了，换成了卖虾的小餐车，椰子水也没了，密密麻麻的躺椅和沙滩布挤在海边。  
直到夜晚来临，姜成勋经过唯一屹立在记忆里不倒的甜甜圈店，排队买了一份，坐到逐渐清冷的海边打开盒子。大概这么多年只有晚霞依旧，淡白色的月牙藏在橙红色的云朵里，连甜甜圈上的糖霜都差点被巧克力针取代。他隐约觉得这都是命中注定的事，殷志源不可能永远待在他身边，他也不想做出这种无理由的要求。或许对方现在已经去寻找传说中的人生意义，自己去找到当年的答案。  
姜成勋已经逐渐接受了死亡这件事，不论是故旧的逝世还是宠物的老去。大一暑假他送走了自己的一只猫，将年迈的枯瘦躯体埋在后院树下。猫砂盆和水碗收进柜子角落，客厅里的猫窝干干净净放在原地。而旧友的照片他也好端端放在书柜顶端，虽然难免回想起在夏威夷的那个午后，但他也能做到和殷志源一样了。  
这不代表他长成了大孩子，姜成勋一直这样想。在殷志源面前他还像个小朋友一样天真烂漫，但他在学着成长。至少他可以在甜甜圈吃完前品尝到那些美味，即使最终他们所有都会像尘埃一样被遗忘。

姜成勋平凡地完成了学业，进入娱乐圈成为了一名作曲，每年回去一次夏威夷，拜访那些翻新的故地。首尔逐渐成为他的故乡，在这里他认识了新的朋友，学会了新的歌曲，找到了新的甜甜圈店。汉拿山依然是他最喜欢的烧酒，不过也会偶尔品尝一下玛克丽。代替过去的风筝，姜成勋学会了无人机，看见了更美丽的汉江日落和晚霞。  
他还是选择忘记殷志源，打扫了家里有关于他的痕迹。至于是否真的忘记，他决定将这件事全部交给时间。  
人生有没有意义都不重要了。  
遗忘也是。


End file.
